Celestial Sect of Wonders
Description The Celestial Sect of Wonders was established by Lin Feng and his Immediate Disciples. The sect has been described as an upcoming power that rivals the 3 great sects: Thunderclap Temple, Mount Shu Sword Sect and the Great Void Sect. However as time passed Lin Feng and the Celestial Sect of Wonders has proven that only the number 1 holy ground the Great Void Sect might be able to rival them. When it was established the Celestial Sect of Wonders lacked powerhouses to set up a foundation for the sect until Xiao Yan, Zhu Yi, Wang Lin, and Xiao Budian formed their Immortal Souls. The Celestial Sect of Wonders lacked resources when they were founded but now they are considered one of the richest sects as they are armed with many Middle Worlds (including the Celestial Wonders World), multiple Celestial Mountains from the Ying Sea, and multiple Gateways into the Starry Seas. Later they obtained the entire Ying, Starry, Nethworld, and finally the Spirit Sea. Unlike other sects that focus most on the physics and innate bone-root the Celestial Sect of Wonders focus on 4 different talents: the innate physics, intelligence, determination and fortune; the qualities of the talent measuring device. The disciples must pass the Heart Revealing Steps to officially become the disciple of the sect. Appearance/Location The Celestial Sect of Wonders is based on Mount Yuijing located within the Kunlun Mountain Range which is undoubtably a power spot rivaling any known holy ground, however unlike other celestial mountains Mount Yuijing is able to move and hide in Void Space such that even finding the Sect becomes extremely difficult. Within the center of the celestial mountain the Black Heavenly Treasure Tree which was mentioned as greater than the other 4 Grand Celestial Trees is located. Around the Celestial Mountain and Treasure Tree the Purple Heaven-Revolving Clouds surround and protect the Holy Ground. Below the mountain a black sea spread outward that is filled with the concept of Yin, Darkness, and cold, however hidden deep within the sea is a Bright, Warm and Yang essence. This is the Yin Yang Sea that supports and is supported by Mount Yuijing. Surrounding and protecting Mount Yuijing are the 8 Disciple Abodes: # Inferno Precipice # Heavenly Temple # Forest Abode # Wasteland Valley # Blizzard Valley # Nirvana World # River Abode # Qingwu Pavilion The sect pretty much forms a whole independent world. # Mount Yuijing-Time # Black Heavenly Treasure Tree-Space # Purple Heaven-Revolving Clouds-Life # Yin Yang Sea-Yin/Yang # Lin Feng-Idea Most of the buildings and complexes within the sect was created with the System Sect Tokens. These buildings have been described as so majestic that the other sects are pretty much a wooden shack compared to these buildings. Also, these buildings are indestructible unless the attacker has a cultivation level 2 lvls above the controller. * Dharma Hall ** A practice hall where disciples can train and duel in different environments and even record and review their performance * Tripitaka Block (Wang Lin) ** The library of the sect where all the mantras and abhijnas are recorded. The block has a total of 3 levels: the lowest level as outside mantras, the 2nd level has the disciple's mantras, and finally the top level has the foundational mantra The Great Classic of the Ways of Virtues. The special part of this block is that as long as a sliver of a mantra is injected within the block will infer and create the rest. * Celestial Golden Pavilion (Xiao Yan) ** The Celestial Golden Pavilion is the medicinal hall of the sect where the pills and elixirs are formed. The special part of the pavilion are the golden and silver 8 Triagrams diagram located on the floor and ceiling. The golden triagram enhances the chance of successfully cultivating a pill and the silver triagram is able to infer the pill recipe from the pill. *** The 2 elements of creation formation's change of life and death is being used to help the chance of creating pills. * Disciple's Abode->Universal Light Hall (Zhu Yi) ** The place where the disciples train and cultivate. The building focuses the energy of the Heavens and Earth such that some say that if a pig cultivates here it would become a spirit pig. *** After uprading the disciple abode with the 2 elements of creation formation the abode concentrates more Heaven and Earth energy and even changes the flow of time in some rooms. * Divine Work Pavilion ** (unknown but probably where the disciples socialize and get missions/work) * Grand Heaven Pavilion ** Lin Feng's personal abode where he entertains guests. *** This pavilion is capable of creating a defensive layer by tapping into the powers of the Celestial Realm and the Netherworld depending on who is driving the pavilion. * Medicine Garden (Yang Qing) ** Due to Lucky's Blessed Soil and the Grand Moon Primordial Waters the garden is capable of growing the best herbs and spiritual plants. It is even capable of bringing dead plants back to life and giving sagacity to old and dead herbs. History The name of the sect was decided in chapter 152. It started accepting disciples in chapter 209. Mantra The mantras of the Celestial Sect of Wonders has been described as very special. Unlike other mantras that are based on 1 to a few elements the mantra of the Celestial Sect of Wonder's mantra is based on 8 elements to encompass all of creation, as a result it is capable of inferring the mantras of other sects and even finding their weak points. It has been mentioned that after cultivating the mantras of the Celestial Sect of Wonders pretty much guarantees a first level foundation and a purple aurous core, which would shock the entire world. However creating a supreme foundation and an apparition within the aurous core still requires extreme talent and effort. * Qi Condensing ** Due to the Heavenly Classics Ways of Virtues being way too complex for qi-condensing stage disciple a watered down version of the mantra was created. All qi-condensing disciples cultivate the Yi Zi 8 Triagrams Varorium before they create their foundation. * Foundation Establishment ** After the disciples form their foundation they start learning the mantras from their respective Masters. Each of these mantras are special and can rival any outside mantras. *** Inferno Precipice-Burning Heavens Mantra *** Heavenly Temple-Golden Chapters of the Yansheng 8 Triagrams *** Forest Abode-Heavenly Extreme Path Sutra *** Wasteland Valley-True Path of the Wind and Thunder *** Blizzard Valley-True Art of the Void *** Nirvana World-Scripture of Yin and Yang *** River Abode-Eight Trigrams Xuanshu Dao Mantra *** Qingwu Pavilion-Celestial Sword Manual * Aurous Core ** Finally after one creates his Aurous Core the disciple is allowed to cultivate the Great Classic of the Ways of Virtues and derive their own understanding. Specialty * The mantras are so extraordinary that talented disciples can defeat others 1 major level of cultivation above their own * The pill cultivation of this sect rivals the Gu Tribe and even the Great Void Sect ** Trāyastriṃśa Elixir of Creation ** Celestial Wonders Pill * Two Elements of Creation Formation rivals the best formation of the Divine Lands. ** Lin Feng later combines the 2 Elements of Creation Formation, the Imperial Palace, and the 6 gates of the Starry Seas to create the greatest formation in history the Absolute Cycle Heavenly Stars Battle Great Formation. * The Sword Mantras and Technique broke the Celestial Sword and the Celestial Sword Qi and was named the greatest Sword in the Divine Lands. ** Heaven Destroying Sword is too destructive for others to use besides Lin Feng ** Origin Returning Sword Qi from Qingwu Pavillion has been noted to contain enough potential to be 2nd best after Heaven-Destroying. * Strict test to admit disciples through the Heart Revealing Steps * Blessed Soil through Lucky and the Primordial Fires * Many Middle Worlds * Treasures ** Possess over 10 Mahayana Magic Treasures ** Possess 3 Sect Stabilizing Destiny level Magic Treasures and other personal Destiny level Treasures *** Sect **** Imperial Palace->Primal Chaos Star Palace **** Nine Yang Yangzhou **** Crucible of The Divine Lands *** Disciple **** Higan Golden Bridge **** Netherworld Calamity Pillar **** Heavenly Wheel **** Life and Death Book *** Founder (Lin Feng's personal Treasures-undecided but can go against other Destiny levels) **** the Greatest Magic Treasure in the world-Heaven Destroying Sword **** Bell of Destiny (not a Destiny level but is as strong as the Great Void Mirror) **** Profound Heaven Board **** Heaven Shrouding Umbrella * Complete Control of the Ying Sea and the first to conquer all 3 Immortal Mountains * Complete Control of the Starry Sea and even fused the separate gates to create the original passageway to the Starry Sea ** 1st gate-White Tiger Grand Sage ** 2nd gate-Golden Roc Grand Sage ** 3rd gate-Heavenly Grandmaster Grand Sage ** 4th gate-Heavenly Charms Grand Sage ** 5th gate-Dragon Tribe ** 6th gate-Nether Beast * Complete Control of the Underworld Sea * Complete Control of the Spirit Sea Members Main Members * Lin Feng (Founder) ** Xiao Yan *** Tang jun *** Lin Tong *** Liu Xiafeng *** Yan Wuwei ** Zhu Yi *** Xu Yunsheng *** Ying Luozha *** Sun Xueer *** Yang Tie *** Ke jing ** Wang Lin *** `Dao Yuting *** Tian Quan *** Li Xingfei ** Shi Tianhao *** Zhuge Wanqiu *** Huang Zhenting ** Yue Hongyan *** Zhao Huan ** Yang Qing *** Zhou Yuncong ** Li Yuanfang *** Tan Yunqing ** Luo Qingwu *** Han Yang ** Big Luo Sect Guardians Beasts * TaoTie-TunTun * Bastille Black Dragon-Jieyu * (half) Jade Dragon-Bai Guang * Kui Cow King and Herd * Feilan King * Spiritual Sea Horse King and Herd * Blizzard plume (Heavenly Snow Ploom + Flying Snow Ploom) * Northern Sea Whale King * Nine-Talons Golden Condor * Eyeless * LuYuan Grand Sage * Distant White Star (pureblood White Tiger) Human * Miao Shihao * Kang Nanhua * Virtuous Zen Master * Ardent Sun Dao Venerable * Flowing wave Dao Venerable * Dream Immortal Dao Venerable Category:Locations